


Morning Fog

by MagicalMusing



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Cuz Richie, Domestic Fluff, Eddie Kaspbrak Loves Richie Tozier, Fluff, I also never edit anything I write, Inappropriate Humor, Lazy Mornings, M/M, Morning Cuddles, No Beta, Rated T for Trashmouth, Rated T for language, Richie Tozier Loves Eddie Kaspbrak, We Die Like Men, Yes I hand in unedited papers to my professors
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-25 04:41:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21910117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagicalMusing/pseuds/MagicalMusing
Summary: Eddie goes to sleep alone most nights, but he never wakes up to a cold bed.
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Kudos: 49





	Morning Fog

**Author's Note:**

> Hullo! This is my ...third attempt at fluff. I do believe this the best one because it has no alludes or hints of angst

_ White. Bumps, stripes, curls. White, seeping from top to bottom, endless.  _

_ Bright. Yellow, golden, soft. Bright, crawling from side to top to bottom.  _

_ Warmth. Unending, all consumptive, soothing. Warmth, transferring from one to the other. _

* * *

Eddie will never quite get used to this feeling, and he’ll fight to keep it now that he’s got it.  _ I deserve this,  _ he thinks to himself shortly after his eyes open. He tries not to move

too much, never wanting to disturb the sleeping figure next to him in the mornings. These mornings are his favorite, no work, no meet ups, just them. Eddie let out a small 

sigh, lifting his head to look at the clock on the opposite side of the bed. It was only 7:50...he could probably last another 30 or so minutes before the heat in his mouth made 

him too antsy to forgo brushing his teeth any longer. 

He generally wanted to spend the day relaxing with Richie, he’d still have to go through his weekly cleaning schedule. Today he had to wash and replace the bed sheets, 

disinfect the bathroom and kitchen, and replace the protective plastic on the living and dining room furniture. Richie didn’t have to be anywhere until early evening, so he could 

do most of it after he left.  _ He still puts up with me, after everything.  _ Eddie smiled, snuggling closer to Richie, who at some point in his sleep had grabbed Eddie’s shirt and 

tucked his head under Eddie’s chin. There was no better place to be than holding Richie, he’d been many places but this was certainly his all time favorite. 

“Good morning babe,” Richie mumbled against Eddie’s chest, 

“Morning, Chee,” Eddie whispered, kissing the top of his head despite the fact he could tell Richie did not shower before bed last night, “when did you get in last night?”

“Mmm late.” Richie pulled himself from Eddie’s embrace, propping his weight on an elbow, “of course I’d have gotten back sooner but Mrs.K and I really went at it last night” 

“Fuck off Richie,” Eddie groaned, pushing Richie back and getting out of bed, “and for ruining the moment you have to strip the bed and make coffee”

“The bed is not what I should be stripping this fine morning, my sweet Eds”

“That’s not my name, Trashmouth”

“Trash may be what comes out of my mouth, but it’s definitely not all that goes in my mouth”

“Beep fucking beep.”


End file.
